The Dark Ones
This group is a rouge group with no camp. They go around the clan borders, and they usually meet under Big Tree. Rules You must be a rebel and be against SwirlClan actions You cannot be a spy You must support the darkness. Thats it. Allegiances Leader Shadewhisper- Dark brown tom with gleaming amber eyes and a claw over his right eye. ( Leaf ) Leader's Helper Discordclaw-Dark blue tom with glowing eyes that change with his mood ( Meadow ) Healer and Healer's Half-grown Spiceleaf- Red/brown shecat with one brown eye and one green eye ( Leaf ) Icypaw- Gray tom with icy blue eyes ( Leaf ) Full-growns Talonowl- Fluffy dark brown tabby tom with dark hazel eyes ( Meadow ) Starvine- Dark black furred shecat with amber eyes (Meadow ) Rainbowpelt- Pure white shecat with pink eyes, but when she kills a cat, her pelt turns rainbow, but turns white again after a day ( Leaf ) Rarefur- White tom with purple/blue eyes ( Leaf ) Halfgrowns Rosepaw- Light pink shekit with green eyes ( Leaf ) Ravenkit, night colored she-kit with emerald eyes. Fierce, and cunning. (Eagie) Nurses Summerflame- silver tabby shecat with light amber eyes ( Meadow ) Summerflame's kits: Brackenkit- White furred tom with dark amber eyes ( Meadow ) Sorrelkit - Short ginger furred shekit with hazel eyes ( Meadow ) Tabbyheart- Dark blue tabby shecat with red eyes ( Leaf ) Tabbyheart's kits: expecting Ancients Rustriver- Dark red tom with green eyes ( Leaf ) Former Rouges Roleplay: Shadewhisper came back with Discordclaw. " That was still extremely funny. " He chuckled. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 22:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes it was" Discordclaw said. "My sister will make an great pawn" HE TOLD SHADEWHISKER. Badass Rebels 23:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadewhisper smiled. " I'll call the others for a meeting about our greet with your sister. " He said as he stood on a large rock and sat down. A call that was loud enough for the forest to hear rose out of his throat. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 23:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw looked over at him. He knew very well waht would become of his little sister. She would either fight for them, or die. Badass Rebels03:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosepaw and Icypaw padded into the scene. Tabbyheart came out of the shadows with her mate, Rarefur, and called for her foster kit. They both sat down along with Rustriver, Spiceleaf, and Rainbowpelt. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 03:36, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilyowl and starvione padded over to see what was going on. Badass Rebels 19:43, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ravenkit was stalking a leaf, when all of a sudden Tabbyheart called for her. Eagles Are awesome >:D19:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " Ravenkit! Come here! " Tabbyheart called once more. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 19:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discord looked over to hadewhisker Badass Rebels Badass Rebels 20:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit looked up from the leaf and flattened her ears. "What!?" she hissed. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 20:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " Dont hiss. And there is an important meeting. " Tabbyheart said simply. Shadewhisper cleared his throat. " Is everybody here? If so, we can begin. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 20:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw nodded to them all, standing beside his leader. Badass Rebels 20:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit snorted and grumpily walked over. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 20:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " My fellow rouges, we have found Swirlstar's daughter, and we convinced her to be with us. Me and Discordclaw have just found SwirlClan's weakness. "Shadewhisper called to his group. Yowls of approval rose from the crowd. Shadewhisper smiled at his plan to take over. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 20:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw continued. "If we can get her to understand what we are doing, but also, not tell her the whole thing, WE can not only take over Swirlclan, But everyclan that has done us wrong!" He yowled loudly. Badass Rebels 20:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( This is a bit BCish ) More loud yowls of approval. Shadewhisper tipped his head to his helper. " I'm going to patrol SwirlClan's border, make sure we werent heard. " He said as he leaped down and started to pad to the forest. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 20:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw nodded. "The rest of you back to your jobs!" Badass Rebels 20:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit's ear flicked with annoyence. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 22:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Tabbyheart felt small, soft ice hit her face. " Discordclaw! A blizzard! " She called to him, eyes wide. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 22:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starvine looked over everywhere for Shadewhisker. She always had a crush on him. Badass Rebels 22:44, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit yawned with bordem. She felt like beating someone up. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 22:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Tabbyheart was angered that noone cared about the blizzard. " Come, Ravenkit. We are going to survive this storm. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 22:57, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw looked at everyone. "BRING ALL THE FRESH_ KILL AND GEATHER IN THE FULL-GROWNS DEN!" He ordered everyone Badass Rebels22:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, cool." Ravenkit said without interest. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 22:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Tabbyheart grabbed Ravenkit and ran to a safe area. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 01:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discordclaw follw ed them into a safe area Badass Rebels 03:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadewhisper cursed as he went to Big Tree and didnt see anyone. He saw the tail of Discordclaw and he ran towards it. There he found his groupmates and the kits. " Is everyone here? " He asked strictly. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 03:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Doiscordclaw nodded to them Badass Rebels 03:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadewhisper let out a sigh of relief. " Discordclaw, I need to talk with you. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 03:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit flattened her ears. Her eyes were slits. She wanted to run away. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 15:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Discordclaw nodded. "Alright" he said Badass Rebels 18:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Your sister apparantly cares about me. I read her mind myself and that was her thought. " Shadewhisper said quietly. " She refused to let me go off to help you, but she soon gave up. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 18:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Discord laughed. "As if it wasn't overousy!" He chuckled Badass Rebels 18:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadewhsiper widened his amber eyes. " You knew?! When I only first met her last night?!" Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 19:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "She was trying not to talk to you, so She did that only once, and that was too someone she realy hated, but she thought she liked."Discordclaw said with a laugh Badass Rebels ---- Shadewhisper shook his head. " I just dont understand how you can like somebody that lies to you. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 19:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit started to growl. She couldn't take it anymore. She yowled and ran out. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 21:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Tabbyheart saw her run out. " RAVENKIT! " She yowled and went out to chase after her. .... Shadewhisper saw the scene happening. " I'll be back. " He ran out with Tabbyheart to get the kit back inside. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 00:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- He nodded. "Alright" he said not worrying about the she-kit. Badass Rebels 03:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rustriver sighed. " What has this group come to...." His old voice cracking. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 03:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Leave the kit, She wanted to go out, let her!" He ordered Badass Rebels 03:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Rustriver sighed once more. " Exactly like that. " He muttered so noone could hear but himself. " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 03:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Ravenkit yowled, but it was muffled by the heavy snowfall. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." Soon Ravenkit's silhouette disappeared. The little kit had big plans for the Clan. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 15:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Discordclaw let her go into the storm. She would be dead by the morning the storm was blowing so hard and fast. That if she lived, she would die! Badass Rebels 15:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit trudged through the deep snow. "Ughnn..." she moaned. She turned her head and saw a cave. She bolted in. Eagie the Michael Phelps Phan! 15:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ------- "cOME BACK!" Discordclaw called to his leader and friend. He would not go out and leave the clan without any leaders, But he would worry about him..... And his sister. Badass Rebels 22:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadewhisper heard the call. " Its no use, Tabbyheart! We need to go back! " ... Tabbyheart shook her head. " But- " ... " NOW! " He hissed. They both turned, running back. I have a bowtie now. Bowties are cool. 20:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) --------- Discordclaw wnt back to his den where he sat and thought, if his sister feel inlove with with Shadewhisker, then they would have but another way to breck their mother's heart. Doekit Talking is easy, it meaning something is hard 23:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tabbyheart sat down, hanging her head. Rarefur comforted her lightly, but Tabbyheart was still extremely worried. ... Shadewhisper sat just outside of, the remaining cold of the blizzard made him shiver lightly. But, he shook it off, and still watched outside. This is Littleleafeh! (talk) 23:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ---------- Discordclaw frowned. If they could breck their mother's hear they could take over the clan and take his rightful place as deputy. Shadewhisker would be leader and his sister hs mate, then they could take over the world. Doekit Talking is easy, it meaning something is hard 00:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadewhisper got up, turning his head around slightly to see all of the cats. He padded away, heading towards SwirlClan's territory. He felt as though that victory will rise soon, even if the war hasn't started. He just needed to see what will be rightfully his over time. ... Tabbyheart's belly shifted slightly, amking her remember that she was still expecting. " You have other kits to care for. " Rarefur calmed her. Tabbyheart nodded. " Right... " This is Littleleafeh! (talk) 00:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tabbyheart!" Discordclaw yelled angerly. He needed the toher kits for training when they where a little older now. He couldn't have them greving over there sister because that's life. Doekit Talking is easy, it meaning something is hard 11:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tabbyheart flinched, but got up. She didn't exactly want to anger anybody much more. ( Shadewhisper is now in SwirlClan territory. c: ) This is Littleleafeh! (talk) 21:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan